Pseudo-Redemption
by Historyhooligan
Summary: Prussia has decided to become a policeman in order to kick a faceless terror organisation in the face.


**DISLAIMER:** _I don't own hetalia, all credits go to Himaruya Hidekaz_

"Don't move!"

"Let me see your hands!",

Prussia shouted, but this masked man in the special police uniform ran anyways.

He muttered "Fuck" under his breath and chased after this guy that was unexpectedly acrobatic.

This man was pretty suspicious, he kinda moved away, so Prussia followed him.

Lately the police was too busy with finding out who are responsible for the attacks that have been occurring for 16 months now.

Attacks with no known motive, bombing the capitals of the German states and getting away with it.

Prussia gulped as he recalled those memories of his brothers being completely shocked for days and today it hit Brandenburg.

He was close on this guy's heels in the countryside of Potsdam.

"Almost...Uahh!"

Prussia missed the rock on the ground and fell on his nose.

"Argh! Dammit!"

But he won't give it in, the awesome-now-policeman Prussia still sees this figure from the distance.

He laid down, quickly pulled out his gun and tried to focus the best he could.

Prussia aimed directly at what he believed was this masked dude's knee.

"For the Headline of tomorrow it's totally worth it, no matter if it's Prussia, our hero...or Prussia the L-"

He shot this criminal trash and succeeded!

The man was making the a...rather girlish sound.

Prussia smirked and ran towards this guy that tried to run (more like hump) with one foot but failed.

"Ahahaha! You were just beaten by the awesome Prussia! I wish I could have recorded this silly squeaky voice you useless bastard made!"

He bent down to this masked dude and put out his smartphone.

"Come on, do it again"

The man didn't say one word, he tried to punch this loudmouth, but Prussia just grabbed his thin wrist instinctively and squeezed it hard.

He looked deeply into this man's amber eyes with such confidence.

The silent guy tried to muffle his voice, the pain was overwhelming not only his right leg got shot he was maybe about to lose his hand.

"I think you aren't quite aware who is in front of you and in what situation you are in, if you at least act like you see that hitting is useless, you will be sent to the hospital and can live a "happy" live in prison then or you can keep trying to fight back like a silly kitty and just die because of blood loss",

The man's eyes got heavy, he fainted. Prussia lets go and he quickly made an improvised pressure bandage out of his uniform.

"Weird", he thought

It reminded him of that one time he tried to do the same with Hungary before he had found out that she was a... .

The nation looked down and noticed that his lower legs are soggy because of the leaking blood on the ground. Jeez, it will be hard to get rid of it.

And honestly, he also wanted to get rid of this asshole that had dared to attack his older brother's capital.

But this wouldn't be intelligent.

Prussia needed this man alive, the special police never went that far in actually catching one of these cruel cowards without them being shot dead.

With enough scream and shouts in this interrogation room this man will talk...hopefully.

Anyways, Prussia was still looking forward to being praised as a hero by his bros. Even Bavaria will have to say "You did it well, you fool" and West.

West was actually teamed up with him, but he got too much paperwork to do, that's what he said at least.

What a shame! He is missing so much action here.

But Prussia asked himself this question:

How the hell did this man got his uniform?

It's not likely that this person is actually from the police, even though he was acting like one pretty well, till he decided to go his own way and to run away from Prussia without using his gun against him.

Maybe they start sending fools that can't even use this to do their dirty work?

When he thinks about it, it was easier than expected to catch him.

Prussia groped the man's body in order to see if he has hidden other weapons.

But his body was odd.

"Pretty curvy for a man...wait a minute.."

He pulled the mask down and was surprised, but not freaked out that it was, in fact, a girl with short hair.

The embarrassed guy face palmed himself and couldn't believe that he was fooled again.

That's maybe the...one...two...three...fourth time that he was in such a situation.

"All right, I should rather call the ambulance"

Her eyes opened instantly and punched Prussia's nose as hard as she could, while he was groaning in pain, she stood up and quickly humped away from this creep.

However, it was useless, Prussia doesn't want to fail, not now, he quickly ran and jumped on her.

"Not till I'm dead!"

The criminal struggled, but Prussia still managed to put handcuffs on her as he should have done it in the beginning.

He lifted her up and she trembled.

With her sitting on the ground, Prussia decided to also handcuff her feet together, it didn't only look funny it was pretty effective.

The nation looked around for his phone, as he picked it up it didn't function anymore for his dismay.

"Urgh, Mein Gott"

"I guess West has to buy me a new one as a reward..."

He chuckled nervously and looked at the girl that averted her gaze.

The woman's apathetic facial expression didn't hide her trepidation, weird that she wasn't crying in pain.

Prussia looked around, nobody except them was here.

"So..."

He came closer.

"Tell me where your partners are."

The girl still refused to speak.

"Don't make me believe that you are the only one here, nobody is stupid enough to go alone in an absent place such as this!"

Prussia now realized that he also went here alone despite the others told him to be in position and quickly switched the topic.

"You don't want to talk, do you?"

"But I want to, and I will tell you what I do with people that dare to harm my brothers! If there wasn't this police codex, I would have beaten you up in no time. But rules are rules and I live for them...most of the time."

The girl's face changed from emotionless to a laughing one.

Prussia is irritated.

"W-Why are you laughing you brat?"

"I was just threatening you!"

The girl stopped laughing and actually started talking.

"Oh please, you totally have nothing what it takes to be intimidating, Poland."

Prussia is angered.

"What?! Poland doesn't even have real muscles unlike me, I am Prussia!"

Well, at least he knows that she was familiar with his kind.

The woman reacted calmly.

"Prussia?"

"The last time I heard about this country's existence was in...well 1933."

Prussia feels a bit sick but tried to control himself, he just smirked.

"Do you want to imply that the awesome me isn't strong enough anymore to be intimidating?"

"No... I just think that you can't even do 40 push-ups with that weak body of yours."

"I can do more than 40 push-ups in no time!"

That's it, he is going to show her that the awesome Prussia is physically still fit and strong, so he started "performing".

"1...2...3...4...5...6"

While he was focusing on making proper push-up moves, the girl just smiled, she tried to grab her unusual thick hairpin with her cuffed hands and pushed a button.

Prussia kept moving but suddenly he stopped as he calmed down with his nerves.

What's the point of this?

The nation doesn't have to prove her from what kind of wood he was carved, he quickly figured out that since there is no way for her to beat him, she was using reverse psychology on him, how sneaky.

He chuckled.

"Nice try brat, but I've got your number!"

She didn't pay attention at all, she just put her "hairpin" in her bra.

"What was that?"

Prussia could see that something was blinking blue.

"Uhh...what was what?"

The girl looked as confused as possible.

"Don't play dumb!"

The blinking stopped.

"Go on dare to take it if you want, I like being touched."

Prussia came closer to this annoying girl and was done with her shit, he wasn't trying to...touch her feminine parts but carried her on his shoulders which he found very awkward.

She found that almost blasphemous that this guy claimed to be Prussia. This country is dead, I mean her boss gave her enough history lessons to figure that out.

Prussia on the other hand, will have to carry her around for about 3 hours or he could simply ask locals in the nearby village to call the police, but that's an obviously bad idea.

Asking them that he has just caught a felon but he still needs a phone to call the police...would just make them laugh at him.

Walking is more exciting anyways.

The woman was mute again and looked up at the sky, Prussia had to admit, she didn't look bad at all, but that doesn't change the fact that he completely despised this woman that evidently harmed his brother, touching her like that disgusted him, Prussia almost felt like he had to puke.

Suddenly he heard a rattle from the distance.

"That kinda sounds like a..."

A helicopter appeared in the sky and wanted to land, Prussia was so glad that he just let the woman fall and waved his hand.

He didn't know how, but the helicopter of the police found him.

He raised an eyebrow and glimpsed at the woman that held a red light towards it with a smuggled grin.

Why would she be happy about that?

At least now Prussia had realized that this woman had somehow managed to send out her location to her accomplices.

What worries Prussia more is the fact that this criminal organization has somehow stolen a helicopter from the police, whatever it took to own one, that was not to underestimate. He seriously trivialized them and due to the loud wind sounds, Prussia didn't notice that suddenly dark shapes of three people quickly rappelled down the rope and surrounded him.

It remembered him of american action movies so of course he was excited to beat them all up.

He will try not to put much strength during the fight so it won't be over fast.

One attacked with a big right overhand punch, no problem with Prussia, he grabbed the human's collar and threw him against a tree.

Bone cracks could be heard, the others hesitated for a moment and another one tried to beat Prussia with a strong roundhouse kick, he protected his face with his arms and as soon the foot hit them, the man was screaming in pain as if he hit a rock.

Prussia punched him directly in his face.

Now the third one saw that fighting with bare fists was pointless he distanced himself from the superhuman and pulled out a gun, Prussia ran towards him as fast as he could despite the felon shot.

"What a loser, doesn't he see that it's funnier without using a pistol?", he thought.

With the right attack on the man's face and it all ended.

Prussia wasn't even trying to catch his breath, it was like making breakfast.

Yet again it was easy to him, far too easy.

"That's it? Ahahaha!"

He looked at the woman.

"Is that everything you losers in crime got?!

"That's all??"

But she was kinda unimpressed...and smirked.

"You forgot our perfectly bred pilot, you soon-to-be dead man."

"Huh?", Prussia was befuddled.

And actually, the helicopter landed and a tall masked man came out, even though it was getting so dark that the first stars showed up, Prussia could see that this man was pretty bulky.

He gets into fighting position and was ready to gain another victory.

The man was now in front of him, but instead of punching the nation like he would have expected, he sprayed something on Prussia's face.

"Ahhhhhrgh, my awesome eyes!"

He kneed down and covered his face. It was burning like fire, he could barely see.

To be sure that Prussia won't stand up so fast the muscle man also kicked him hard in the stomach, which made Prussia wimp.

"That was a dirty move, a dirty move!"

This creepy man didn't even give him a single chance!

The criminals dared to stand up and helped each other with it.

The woman was carried by the bulky man.

Voices could be heard but Prussia had too much to deal with his temporary bad vision.

"Are you alright, Lena?"

"Uh yeah, I guess, besides of my obvious damaged leg, I think... I have to use the shower."

"Argh, this guy isn't a regular human at all, is he?"

"But you took him out anyways...right, my nation?"

"I really tried my hardest!"

"Urgh... Just shut up and step in, now!"

This voice...

Why was this deep voice so familiar to Prussia?

And why was everybody talking so normally with each other as if nothing happened?

He has broken their bones afterall, or didn't he?

As the helicopter started flying, the nation quickly stands up and tried madly to catch it.

And he did it, with a jump he managed to grab the iron bar which made the helicopter wiggle a bit.

With his strength, he climbed up till he reached the passenger window.

A woman screeched as Prussia's face was shown in the pilot's window. Everybody was a bit panicked and the pilot quickly went down in the hope that this creep will just fall.

"Oh surely not, douche bag!"

Prussia destroyed the window with one single hit and strangled the macho, that in some way managed to free himself from his deadly grip.

Prussia rapidly grabbed the mask of the pilot as he slipped down, but he fell anyways.

That's what he thought, he closed his eyes to be prepared by the hit on the ground but nothing happened, the pilot has grabbed his arm.

As a surprised Prussia slowly opened his eyes and looked up to the soft smiling man, he couldn't believe what he saw, the man's mask apparently got carried away by the wind.

"W-west??"

The helicopter landed again and Prussia fell on the ground.

He looked back at the man and thought that his mind is playing tricks on him, that can't be true!

But before he could ask further questions, he got a few shots in the head and fainted.

 **A/N:** _So that was the first chapter of my first fanfic, I would be happy if you could review it._ _Just tell me what bothers you, tell me what I could do better._ _If you find any grammatical mistakes, please inform me!_


End file.
